The goal of the Genomics Proteomics Core (Core E) of the Rocky Mountain Regional Center of Excellence in Biodefense (RMRCE) is to provide post-genomic resources and materials, to provide access to state-ofthe- art post-genomic instrumentation, and to provide expert assistance in performing post-genomic experiments, and bioinformatics, resulting in enhanced research opportunities for investigators at reduced costs. The GP-Core accomplishes this goal by producing whole genome mouse and pathogen DMA arrays and other molecular detection tools and platforms, by providing and maintaining post-genomic instrumentation in a centralized facility adjacent to the BL-3 laboratories, and by performing experimentation for investigators who would otherwise not be able to perform experiments because of a lack of manpower or expertise, and providing access to bioinformatics resources, staff, and support. The GP-Core also develops technology and custom platforms for investigators for focused or more advanced post-genomic studies. Accordingly, the GP-Core (1) produces and develops post-genomic resources for investigators, (2) provides access to post-genomic equipment (3) provides genomics, proteomics, and bioinformatics assistance and technical expertise, and (4) provides bioinformatics and Computer-Aided Drug Design (CADD) services to advance diagnostic and therapeutic drug discovery, design, and development for RMRCE investigators. Together, the activities of the GP-Core support research objectives on infectious diseases important to public health by providing resources and equipment that are required for post-genomic studies, technical assistance for experimental design, data analysis and other bioinformatics-related analyses, and postgenomic services on a fee-for-services basis. Core E will support all three of the RMRCE Integrated Research Foci on Immunomodulation, Adjuvants and Vaccines (IRF 1), Bacterial Therapeutics (IRF 2), and Viral Therapeutics (IRF 3). Its resources will be utilized by RPs 1.4, 1.6, 1.7, 2.1, 2.2, 2.3, 2.4, 2.5, 2.7 and 3.4